Twi: Updates & Teasers
by Duchess Michelle
Summary: Updates, teasers, & outtakes from my Twilight stories.
1. Teaser 1

I'm currently working on a new o/s that I might continue if readers enjoy it. I sent the first part of it to my beta. It's called 'Fifteen' and was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, but does not follow the song to the letter.

I've completed chapter 2 of my story 'Belief' and I think I'm done with the conclusion in chapter 3. I'm just waiting on my beta for feedback on those chapters.

Belief, chapter 2 – Teaser

They'd barely closed the front door when he attacked her lips with his. "God, I've missed you," he breathed after they broke for air. His hands rested on her hips, holding her to him. He didn't want to let her go. He had to keep telling himself that she was real, that he was really here.

"I missed you too," she murmured, her arms wrapped around his neck as she held on to him. She squealed in surprise when he abruptly scooped her up in his arms and looked around for something. "Looking for something?" she asked with a smile.

"Stairs?"

"Over there," she said pointing around the corner. He carried her upstairs, asking which way to her room. She pointed again and he took her where she instructed, laying her down on the bed when they reached their destination.

When he crawled over her like a lion in the Serengeti she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He slid the hem of her shirt up a little so he could nip and kiss her abdomen. "So warm…" he mumbled against her flesh.

He was moving so slowly that it was driving her crazy. It had been months since she'd experienced Edward's love making. _Love…_ that was a new word to use for her and Edward. _Love_, she thought again. "Edward," she said pleadingly. "I need you."

His eyes met hers and he quickly divested her body of her clothes and then rid himself of his. Nestled between her thighs, he leaned in close and whispered "I need you too, Bella. All the time." With that he slowly sank into her, loving the way she gasped and panted and held onto his shoulders. She was amazing and he hadn't even reached his climax yet, much less started moving inside of her. "I love… the way you feel," he whispered just before kissing her. He pulled almost all of the way out of her before thrusting back in gently.

It started out gentle and slow. They were making love. They hadn't said it yet, but Bella felt it. Every thrust, every touch carried such emotion and made her quiver with desire. "Ohhh Edward," she moaned, feeling her body tensing in a sudden orgasm. He still hadn't reached his yet though and she could feel that he was still steadily pumping into her. As one of his hands slid under her, lifting up on her lower back he was able to reach a new depth within her. "Ahhh… yesss… _riiiight_ there," she exclaimed.

A smile lit up his face. "That's it baby. Come for me again." Almost as soon as he said it she tightened around him again. "Let's see if we can come together next," he whispered, leaning in to suckle her breast. He trailed kisses upward until he reached _that_ spot on her neck. Kissing, licking, and nipping her neck until she was whimpering he started thrusting harder.

"Oooohhh yesss! Harder… faster… Edward…" she moaned, feeling her body begin to quake again. Before she knew it she was trembling as another orgasm rocked her body, but this time she felt him ram into her harder as he came with her. His forehead was nestled in her neck as they breathed heavily while they both came down from their highs. "That…" she started, "was amazing."

When he looked up she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "For me too," he whispered, smiling back at her. "_You_ are amazing," he said quietly, kissing her softly. He reluctantly pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed, grabbing the covers and cuddling with her. "I love you," he said suddenly.

Her eyes were closed and her back was pressed to his chest. She could pretend she was asleep, right? Maybe he thought she was. Maybe that was why he said it. His grip on her waist was soft, holding her to his body gently. He loved her. _Love._ That was a big word. They'd only known each other for a few months. Could she really love him? Yes, the answer was yes. She did love him and she wanted to say it back, but she was scared. She'd been hurt before and she didn't want this, whatever they had, to fall apart now that she knew she was in love with him. "I love you," she finally whispered back.

He held her a little tighter after hearing her say it back. His hands lazily caressed her stomach as their breathing slowed and they fell asleep. When he awoke he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9:00 PM. They had slept for nearly 3 hours. Nice nap, he thought, and what a nice way to wake up. The girl of his dreams was still sleeping, curled against his body.


	2. Belief Chapter 1 Extended Ending

I wrote an extended ending for the original one shot of Belief. Its just a little more of the sexy stuff. ;) Enjoy! And Review! (Also, this is not beta'ed. I do want to thank my beta IHateCleanBreaks for all of her help. :)

Extended ending:

"Come to bed with me," he whispered into her ear. She nodded and that was all the answer he needed. They quickly dressed and tip toed upstairs so as not to wake up the family.

Bella moved towards her bedroom door, but Edward grabbed her hand and looked at her questioningly. "I'll be right there," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips reassuringly. She winked mischievously and slipped inside her room, locking the door behind her. She didn't want Alice barging into her room in the morning to find out that she'd slept with her brother. That would make for a less than perfect Christmas morning. He was waiting for her in the next room and she could already feel her body humming with excitement again. Downstairs had been… it had been amazing even if she was a little buzzed from the drinks earlier at the bar and then the wine.

Sifting through the clothes she had in the dresser she couldn't find anything sexy. Then she saw the VS shopping bag sitting by the bed and remembered what she had bought today. Alice. Sometimes it seemed like she had the gift of foresight. Going to Vicky's would turn out to be just about providential. Bella looked in the bag and found the little pink and black corset getup that Alice had insisted she buy. She looked at it for a few seconds before giving in and deciding to wear it. She slipped out of her clothes and cut the tag off of the lingerie, then slipped it on. Looking at her appearance in the floor length mirror on the back of the door she had to admit that she looked good. Alice's words in the store echoed in her mind. _"Very hot. Meow!"_ Bella had giggled at the time and dismissed Alice's thoughts as delusional. She never saw herself as hot or gorgeous. Maybe this corset thing would make Edward see her that way though.

Resigning herself to the fact that her hair could not be fixed, Bella turned off the light in her room and went over to Edward's room. Her hair looked mussed as if she'd just had sex, which was true, but it also made her worry because sex hair wasn't really _sexy_. The exception was Edward's hair. He had permanent sex hair and it was sinful to have such hair on a man. She stood quietly in the doorway to his room for a good thirty seconds, just staring at him. It seemed he was doing the same thing now too. At first he was just laying in bed with his eyes closed and she thought he might be asleep, but she was mistaken. He opened his eyes and gazed at her, pure lust and… maybe adoration, written in their green depths. "God you're gorgeous," he murmured.

Bella blushed furiously and looked down; feeling slightly apprehensive despite the fact that they'd already had sex downstairs. "Bella," he said her name clearly, getting her attention. She looked up at him and he said "Come here." She walked over to the bed and he pulled her between the covers with him. He was still naked and she gasped when she felt how hard he was again. His hands roamed over her body, taking in every inch that he could reach. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

She shook her head and blushed again, feeling more than a little self conscious. How could he think she was sexy? Then again, wasn't this what she wanted? She dressed up in this sexy corset to have him think she was sexy and beautiful. So it was doing its job in making him think just that. Granted, that didn't stop Bella from questioning it. Deep down she would always be a little self conscious and deprecating.


	3. Outtakes from Chapter 1 of Belief

Here are several outtakes from Chapter 1 of Belief. These are just a few bits and pieces that my beta thought made the story drag out a bit too much. A lot of these bits are just some added details and insight into the characters. I hope you like them. Thanks again to my beta IHateCleanBreaks!

**Outtakes**

1

[Most of this section up until the next bracket can be cut out. This information is way too in depth for a o/s. If you were to continue it, then it might be needed. I tend to do the same thing in my stories. Put in too much character information. I have to go back and cut most of it out. It really does nothing to move the story along, and is mostly for your benefit anyway, right? Helps you know who your characters are in this one? Plus, this is a huge section with just information that will definitely turn readers off.]

Esme Cullen grew up in the Midwest. She was raised to be the perfect housewife and that's exactly what she was. She wasn't your typical stay at home mom though. No, there was nothing typical about Esme or any of the Cullens. Esme was sweet and incredibly loving. She could see the good in any situation and she was the perfect wife and mother. Everyone had a place in the world and Esme's was in the home. She certainly had a knack for making a home too. Wherever the Cullens went they had a perfect home, put together impeccably as if they'd had an interior designer. Carlisle always told Esme she should have gone to school for design, but she just waved him off telling him it was a "silly notion."

Jasper and Rosalie, the twins, came next in the family. Of course one had to come first and Rosalie always wanted the bragging rights. She was the prettiest one in the family even if they were all uncommonly beautiful people, but Rosalie did come first by about 4 minutes. Rosalie made a job out of looking beautiful too. After high school she moved to Los Angeles to work for a modeling agency that discovered her during her senior year. Now she was even getting some small parts in movies. Jasper on the other hand followed Edward in going to college. While Edward went to a renowned medical school back east, Jasper stayed close to Forks and went to the University of Washington at Seattle. There he studied history and after he graduated he moved back to Forks, taking a job as the high school history teacher.

Alice was the fourth child born to Carlisle and Esme. While the twins were born only a year and a half after Edward, Alice was two years younger than them. If anyone in the family got Esme's sense of fashion and taste it was Alice, although she tended to go a bit overboard at times. She was a shopaholic, but her heart was always in the right place. It was a bit of a surprise to the family when she decided to go to school in Arizona. It was an even bigger surprise when she decided to major in education like Jasper had. Alice always went out of her way to help others and she had a lot of friends in school, but she'd never struck Edward as the type to become a teacher, especially a kindergarten teacher.

Then a year later they had Emmett. He was the baby of the family if such a thing could be said. In size he was far from being the baby. His size made him perfect for playing football though and that took him a long way. Football carried him through high school and then college. After college he managed to make it into the NFL for a few years. The game was his life and he loved playing more than anything. In his spare time he volunteered at youth centers, working with underprivileged kids. He even gave a big chunk of his salary to various youth charities. Rosalie did the same thing with a lot of the money she made modeling and acting except that she gave her money to women's shelters and charities for abused women.

Carlisle Cullen was practically a saint. He had known he wanted to be a doctor at a very young age when his sister got hurt while they were playing kitchen. She was standing on top of their toy stove when she fell through one of the metal stovetops and cut her leg badly. He kept her calm and held a sheet to her leg as their mom drove them to the hospital. Blood never bothered him the way it did some and he was a natural at taking care of others. From that day on he worked towards becoming a doctor. He went to one of the best medical schools in the country, worked at one of the best hospitals for a few years after that, and then he met Esme when she was visiting family in Alaska. He was on vacation with a friend of his at the time, but he knew the moment he saw her that he was going to marry her. It was love at first sight and six months later they were married and expecting their first child. Edward was born in Denali after Carlisle got a job at a small hospital there.

After Alice was born Carlisle got a job offer at a hospital in the small town of Forks, Washington. The family moved there when Alice was just a few months old. It wasn't long before they found out that Esme was pregnant again. Nine months later they had Emmett, rounding out their brood of children to 5. Everyone in town loved them and the Cullens really did make Forks their home. Esme volunteered on town committees, in the PTA, and anything else that struck her fancy. She even dragged the kids into volunteering for things with her if they weren't already helping out at the hospital. Both Alice and Rosalie volunteered in the children's ward of the hospital, wanting to cheer up the sick kids. Edward usually followed his father around the hospital, shadowing him and watching every move he made.

(The previous section can pretty much all be cut out. There might be little bits of info you could use later, but it's too much right together.)

2

If Edward was jealous of any of his siblings it was certainly Jasper and Alice because they each had the advantage of holidays and summer breaks. _'It must be nice,'_ he thought.

(I don't know if this paragraph really fits. It might just be TMI that you can cut out)

3

He emailed Rose, knowing that she was probably too busy to talk and if she found the time to call him back she would. Despite the distance and the business of their schedules Edward and his siblings had remained close. He and Emmett tried to meet up for lunch or coffee every few weeks and their parents and Jasper would come to Seattle for Emmett's games. He always got them tickets to the home games and so they trekked into the city to come see the baby of the family play football. Alice was certainly the furthest away from home, most of the time. Emmett travelled further for away games, but Rose traveled furthest of all for filming her various movie roles.

4

His siblings on the other hand seemed to learn from his mistakes and they followed his example, only they did it better. That only meant that they had a way of skating by where Edward hadn't. Of course Edward had been the prodigal son back in Forks so he had gotten out of a lot more tickets than he had gotten.

(Leave out the bracketed area. Too much information and it slows your story down.)

5

They finished their lunch, chit chatting about this and that. Rosalie and Edward had butted heads a lot growing up. Neither had really been the instigator. It was more Edward's pride and Rosalie's vanity that had them pushing against one another. Emmett was the one that always played pranks and Jasper had been the diffuser. Alice, on the other hand, was the happy –go- lucky one in the family. She was always ready for some fun, as was Emmett, and she could make her own if there wasn't some party to attend.

You could probably leave out this entire paragraph, actually.


	4. Teaser 2 Belief Ch 3

Here's the teaser for Chapter 3 of Belief. Look for the full version soon! I'm also going to be posting a teaser for an upcoming short series so look for that too! The title for that series is **Nothing But A Number**. If anyone can put me in touch with a beta, I'm looking for a new one. I still have one, but she's a bit busy at the moment. :)

**Belief Chapter 3 Teaser**

Looking up from the paper she was pretending to read, she met his eyes and studied him for a moment. "Well, you don't leave until 1, right?"

He nodded and she continued, "I thought we could hang out here for the morning and then grab a quick lunch before getting you to the airport. Nothing special," she said with a shrug.

"Hey…" he said, moving to stand behind her at the kitchen table. "Everything I do with you is _special_."

She smiled and he moved his lips down to kiss her neck and shoulder. He settled in to suck on her pulse point, the one that really got her motor running.

"Edward," she moaned softly.

"What did you have in mind for our time spent _in_ this morning?"

"Mmmm… what was that?" She tried to clear her thoughts to remember what he just asked her.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, his voice laden with desire.

"Everywhere…," she said then added, "inside me."

"That can be arranged," he whispered, his lips by her ear.

He turned her around in her chair and kissed her soundly. When he picked her up, his hands cupping her ass she wrapped her legs around his waist. They moved things back upstairs to the bedroom, kissing and moaning all the way there.

After another round of making love Bella was feeling the need to clean up a little. "Let's jump in the shower," she suggested.


	5. Teaser 3 Upcoming Fic!

The idea for this story is fairly simple. Bella is only 15 and Edward is several years older and a doctor. She comes in as a patient one day in Phoenix and things go from there. This is just a teaser of their first encounter. Enjoy! And let me know what you think please!

**Nothing But A Number Series**

Teaser 1

"It appears to be broken, but we'll need an x-ray to be sure," he told her calmly. She just nodded. "Wait here and I'll check on when we can get you an x-ray. Is there anyone I can call for you in the meantime?" he asked.

She just shook her head and he seemed to understand. Then he left to schedule her x-ray, leaving her alone again. Bella leaned back against the pillows again, feeling the strong desire to disappear. _'He's so gorgeous,'_ she thought. Sighing with exasperation she closed her eyes and tucked her arm back into her body, naturally protecting it from more harm.

Edward came back about 30 minutes later to take Bella up to radiology for the x-ray. As per hospital regulation he brought a wheel chair which she disdainfully looked at for a full minute before asking him "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Its hospital regulation," he said with a shrug.

Bella grumbled a "Fine," and started climbing out of the bed. Edward came to her aid and helped her with a hand at the small of her back to guide her off the bed and into the chair. Then they were off, Edward wheeling her down the hall to the elevators where they rode up a few floors. He stayed with her the entire time, an unusual occurrence for her.

When they were done he took her to the cafeteria. "Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "I don't know how long you've been here, but you've certainly missed lunch."

She just looked at him incredulously and remained silent as he got a tray full of food. She could only assume that the food was for both of them because she knew she wouldn't be eating all of it. Her appetite was limited even on a good day and this wasn't exactly what she'd call a good day.

The hospital was a regular destination of Bella's. She often "fell down" or "ran into a door" and needed stitches or an x-ray. The Phoenix City Hospital was where she always came too, but she had never met this doctor. _'Maybe he's new,'_ she thought. She didn't ask though. Instead she just munched on the sandwich he had just gotten her, and she sipped on the orange juice. By the time she was finished she felt a little better.

His beeper went off and he looked up at her. "Your x-rays are ready."

Edward threw away what food was left on their tray and took her back to her room where they looked at her x-rays. Well, Edward looked at her x-rays anyway, nodding and mumbling to himself. Finally he turned to Bella with a frown and said, "It's definitely broken. We'll put you in a cast. You'll have to come back to have it taken off in a few weeks and we'll probably put another cast on it."

All Bella could do was nod quietly. She knew it was broken. She knew how it had happened too and it all came tumbling down on her suddenly. Tears started welling in her eyes and she couldn't stop them. Before she knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trying to catch her breath between the sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked softly. He didn't understand what had come over her. She had been so quiet and calm all day, but now she was suddenly near hysterical. He'd grown up with a sister and brother, but this was something he still didn't know how to deal with. Cuts, bruises, bumps, and broken bones he could fix, but a girl crying was something that made him feel completely helpless.

* * *

**PS **I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you know of someone or would like to help me out yourself, please PM me. Thanks!


	6. Teaser 4 Belief Ch 4

Ok. I have Chapter 4 of Belief beta'ed and ready to go. I will post it in a few days and the first chapter of my new short story Nothing But A Number will follow shortly thereafter. I have the first chapter of that ready to go too as well as an outtake from it too. I'm trying to find some time to sit down and work on something new also. There's an idea milling around in my head, but I haven't been able to really sort it out yet. Therein lies my problem with actually sitting down to write it. So, without further ado, here is the teaser for Chapter 4 of Belief. I hope you're enjoying this little fic so far. Chapter 4 is the last chapter too, just so you know...

Belief Chapter 4 Teaser

"I have to run inside to use the bathroom. Bella, are you coming with?" Alice asked.

Bella was about to follow her when she caught a look from Edward. "No, I'll wait out here," she replied.

Alice just shrugged and went in to inquire about the restroom, leaving her brother and best friend alone outside.

"Why haven't you told her?" Edward asked, his voice cool. He didn't mean to sound upset, but he was confused.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have a chance. She invited me to spend the summer in Forks with her and she sounded so excited. She was already making plans…"

"What about our plans Bella? You were going to spend the summer with me. Do you still want to do that?"

Bella swallowed and tried to find her voice, a voice that had suddenly disappeared. She looked at Edward with her big brown eyes and tried to find the words to comfort him.

"Bella…" he said softly. He could see tears starting to well in her eyes and he stepped closer, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He sighed and whispered "I love you and I want to spend the summer with you… if you still want me that is."

"Of course I want you, Edward. I'm crazy about you. I just… have a lot on my mind."

"I know baby," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He heard the gas shut off, but he didn't pull away from her yet. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Kiss me," she said huskily.


	7. Bella's Letter

Here is the letter Bella wrote to Edward composing her goodbye to him:

Days later, trying to move on with his life Edward finds the letter Bella left him under his pillow. He instantly knows it's from her, but wonders at its existence. He just thought that she hadn't said goodbye. Opening the letter he realizes just how foolish he was in thinking such a thought.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this I'm gone and I just want you to know how sorry I am that I couldn't say goodbye. I hope you can understand why. I didn't want to shed anymore tears or give parting words about how one day we'll see each other. It would be insincere and I honestly believe that we never were insincere with one another._

_You told me you loved me and I believed you. I want you to know that I will always love you. You are and always will be my first love, the first man I ever said I love you to. I'm not so naïve as to believe that I was your first, but I hope that I'm as unforgettable to you as you are to me. Know this; you will forever have a place in my heart._

_I'm also sorry for not talking to you the last few days I was with you. It was childish and petty of me to give you the silent treatment, but I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to fight with you again and I felt sure that was what we would do. Maybe we could've spent the last few days together and in love, but somehow I'm just grateful for the time we had together._

_I can't bring myself to regret any part of my relationship with you. However, I do wish that things could have been different for us. So I leave with you my heart and my love with the hope that perhaps, one day we'll meet again under different circumstances._

_Goodbye Edward._

_Forever yours,_

_ Bella_

When Edward finished reading the letter for a second time he knew that he would never really be able to get over her. She had touched his heart in a way that no other woman ever had, or ever could for that matter. He still hoped that she would be fortunate enough to find someone who could give her the world, a world that he couldn't give her. Yet a part of him also hoped that she was right and they would be again one day.


	8. Teaser 2 for NBAN

OK, here is the teaser to Part 2 of my Nothing But a Number Series. Let me know what you think is going to happen in Part II. :)

**NBAN Teaser 2**

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me miss," he said apologetically, grasping her arms to prevent her from falling. Bella just stared at him for a moment. "Are you okay miss?" he asked.

'_He doesn't recognize me,'_ she thought. "Yes," she said, nodding. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright. No harm, no foul, right?" he chuckled.

She just nodded again and looked up at him. He looked the same. His hair was still an extraordinary shade of bronze, his eyes were still the same captivating gooseberry green, and his lips were still oh so kissable.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down for a moment. "But do I know you from somewhere?" There was something familiar about this woman, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I don't think so," she said. _'Why did you say that Bella?'_ she asked herself. "Please excuse me. I must be going," she said, sidestepping him and hurrying back to her apartment.

When she reached her apartment she ran up the stairs and unlocked her door, walking through and closing it behind her in a rush. She stood there for a minute or two just leaning against the closed door. Her roommate Alice looked at her curiously.

"Everything okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Edward!" she squealed in delight.

"_Hey Alicat,"_ he greeted her.

"It's been too long. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"_Whoa girl. Slow down,"_ he said, chuckling.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Everything is fine. I actually called to tell you I'm in town."_

"Oh! Really? For how long?" she queried.

Nothing slowed that girl down for long. _"For good. I moved into an apartment here a few days ago and I got a job at the hospital."_

"Why didn't you tell me you were here sooner?" she scolded.

"_I'm sorry Alicat. I've been busy. Forgive me?"_ he pleaded.

"Sure, sure. Hmm… you owe me though."

"_Anything,"_ he said.

"Dinner. Tonight." She didn't even ask.

"_Deal. I'll swing by your apartment and pick you up. Just text me the address. How does_ _7 sound?"_


End file.
